


The Only Gift I Need

by shynii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynii/pseuds/shynii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes glazed over, cheeks tinged pink, grin as big as ever - and Marco was still the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Gift I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legendaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/gifts).



> SURPRISE! Thanks for being a great pinch hitter for the JM Secret Santa - so here's a little gift from me to you~!  
> Hope you enjoy and have LOTS OF FUN this holiday season!! Cheers!  
> <3 Shynii


End file.
